Animal modeling and the reproducibility of the model are important aspects in obtaining potentially clinically[unreadable] as well as biologically relevant information. Thus, the first goal of the Animal Models Core is to provide a[unreadable] well-controlled and consistent source of tissue, blood and plasma samples from animals subjected[unreadable] to the various models proposed in this grant to the Project leaders. The second goal is to promote the[unreadable] integration of the results obtained in the various projects with each other as well as to reduce costs and limit[unreadable] the number of animals required to carry out the proposed studies. By centralizing the expertise and[unreadable] equipment required to carry out the various trauma-hemorrhagic shock (T/HS) and trauma-sham-shock[unreadable] (T/SS) models in one location, the consistency of the results obtained will be increased, while the overall[unreadable] costs and number of animals used will be significantly reduced. Also by creating an animal registry, the[unreadable] results observed in specific animal tested in the different projects can be integrated with each other to form a[unreadable] more complete physiologic picture.